Harry's Revenge
by emilyemilyemily
Summary: Harry and Ginny are happy in paradise, but what would happen if she betrayed him? Reviews, please.
1. Prologue

**Important Information.**

**Tonks, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore are still alive. Voldemort was never defeated.**

Harry's POV.

I was angry, angrier than I'd ever been before. _How could she do this to me?_ I thought, furiously. I was pacing up and down Sirius's front room muttering unintelligibly. Sirius sat on the sofa across the room, watching me carefully. I knew he had no idea what was going on, maybe he was afraid to ask.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him get up. I whirled round quickly to look at him.

'Just going to get us something to eat,' he explained, 'You look like you might need it. It'll be ready in a half hour or so.' With that he walked from the room, leaving me to fester. He was obviously not worried about my sanity, and oblivious to any plans I could be forming.

As soon as he had walked out the door, I sat down on one of the chairs hard, and plotted my revenge. _She won't cross me again, not after this. No one would,_ I thought a few minutes later. _Time to drop in on an old friend..._ I walked from the house, laughing quietly.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry, that first one was a little short. This is slightly longer, more will be added soon.  
5 reviews first?? I am under a mountain of school work, so it may not be done for a few days.  
Sorry about any typos. **

**Enjoy.**

Sirius's POV.

I really was at a loss to know what to do for that boy, not that he was much of a boy anymore. At 25, he was more of a man. Harry had been a son to me ever since saving my soul in his third Hogwarts year. I'd treated him as my own for twelve long years since, and I knew him inside out. _Or did I?_ I thought to myself. True, I'd never seen him in such a rage before, and I was slightly worried. In fact, come to think on it, I hadn't seen him after 8 o'clock for a good 6 months. Normally, he'd be home with Ginny, trying for a baby Potter, or so I'd been told by Hermione Weasley.

I knew I could probably trust her on this fact, as she was Ginny's main confidant. I began to seriously wonder what was wrong enough to miss that.

'Shit!' I muttered. The doorbell had rung, making me jump from my reverie and spill boiling water over my hand. With a flick of my wand, all the water flew from the surface into the pan filled with peas, and my hand started to heal. I muttered while walking to get the door.

As soon as I opened it, Ginny and Tonks burst into the house.

'Where is he?' they demanded, over and over again.

'Alright!' I shouted, over the noise, 'He's just through here.' _Bloody women_, I thought, exasperated. I lead them into the small sitting room where I'd left Harry ten minutes before.

Ginny burst into the room, Tonks following soon after. Ginny turned to me with tears in her eyes. 'Where is he?' she whispered, 'You said he was in here, he can't have just got up and left. Not just like that.' Her eyes were welling up and I had no idea what to say.

'Well, actually, Harry is 25 now, he can do what he wishes,' I replied. 'If getting up and walking out the house is what he wants to do, then he'll bloody well do it.' I knew this wasn't the best thing to say to someone so close to tears, but I didn't know what to do.

'Sirius!' Tonks was pretty close to tears now I looked, as well. _What had gotten into these women? _I thought. Ginny sat down and started weeping into her hands, almost forcing Tonks to sit next to her and comfort her.


	3. Chapter 2

Ginny's POV.

'I cannot believe you said that, Sirius. I thought you were so much better. Can't you see she's at a loss? She's sitting in your living room crying her eyes out, for god's sakes!' Tonks seemed pretty angry. Wondered why she and Sirius were fighting over me, I mean, we hadn't spoken to each other since after I got married. _Why are they arguing now?_ I wondered. Oh, well, it's not really my business.

'Sorry, I don't know what came over me,' He apologised, 'It's just Harry was in such a bad mood, and now you come over here all weepy. I'm starting to wonder what happened.' Oh, no. Had Harry told him anything? I started to get panicky and started crying all over again. I loved him too much, if he'd only walked in twenty minutes later, like he was supposed to...

'Get lost, Sirius,' Tonks muttered, almost under her breath. 'It's absolutely none of your business.'

'He's my god son! He's been like a son to me, and saved my life countless time! Of course it has something to do with me!' He yelled at her, looking wild and savage. 'What the hell has it to do with your over-sized nose?' Sirius demanded, and at this her nose shrunk to an alarmingly small button.

'It has got something to do with me!' Tonks yelled over Sirius' hard breathing. Oh, dear. _How long is this going to last? I really should look for Harry; I hope he hasn't done anything stupid._ Oh, no. What if he has? I started to worry again, bursting into tears.

'Oh, dear God! Sirius,' Tonks was _still_ shouting. 'You're making her even worse off than she was a few moments ago!' _Why can't they stop shouting?_ I didn't care what they were arguing about, anymore. I got up and walked out of the room, and through the front door.

I was in the middle of the street when I spotted Remus. Or Professor Lupin, as I still called him in my head (I wasn't allowed to say it to his face, anymore. He had to keep reminding me I wasn't his pupil, although that was almost ten years ago, now).

'Remus,' I had never been so pleased to see him, as it had always brought back memories of Tonks; memories I'd rather forget. 'Remus! Have you seen Harry?' I asked, making sure my words didn't come out garbled in their attempt to get out.

'Yeah, about twenty minutes ago?' He seemed a bit unsure, and I already doubted the statement. 'He was running towards yours, not to meet you, surely?'

'No, Remus,' I replied, a little impatiently; only tapping my foot could have increased it, although there was no way I was so rude. 'I'm looking for him, could you let him know if you see him? Oh, and Tonks might rip Sirius' throat out in a minute,' I added as an afterthought.

I heard him muttering as he made his way towards the faint noise coming out of one of the houses. I laughed dryly to no one in particular, and looked round for a place to try next.


	4. Chapter 3

Ron's POV.

I was making some sandwiches for Hermione to take to work with her when a very alarmed Ginny burst through out back door, without knocking, thank you very much.

'Ginny,' I said in all politeness. I really had perfected this over the years, although it could have been Hermione drilling into me about people's feelings and stuff. 'Everything okay?' I asked. To be honest, I was more worried about my wife doing a god damn night shift.

'Not really,' she answered. 'Has Harry come here within the past hour?' She looked pretty out of breath and scared. Had something bad happened to Harry that I didn't know about? Probably not, if it was important she'd say it outright, by not saying it I know it's some crap about their relationship. Good lord, they have more problems than a frickin' giant trying to have sex with a man. Although, Hagrid was proof that does happen.

'No, Ginny,' I answered patiently, carrying on with the sandwiches. 'What did you do this time? Open your big gob?' My sister annoyed the hell out of me now. She was known as "Harry Potter's Wife" these days. I bet no one even knows she used to be a Weasley, I'll bet she hides it. I knew Harry didn't, and he and I still got on, as long as we didn't talk about Ginny. He knew I could rant about her for hours.

'Ronald!' Hermione had just walked in, and obviously caught me saying something I shouldn't have. Had no idea what though. Humph. 'Did you really have to be so horrible to her?' I loved Hermione, I really did, but as usual, she does get on my last nerve. I'm surprised I have any left. She turned to Ginny for the first time, about to apologise. She took one look at her a said, 'I'm cancelling my shift.'

_What?_ Was there something going on between those two? Something Harry and I didn't know about? Or maybe Harry did, and he hadn't gotten round to telling me yet because he knew Ginny would look here quickly. My imagination ran wild. My wife and my sister? In bed? Together?

'Ha!' I snorted. Unfortunately, I hadn't quite mastered the art of not saying thoughts yet.

'What, Ron?' _God, this bitch is demanding. No wonder I love her so much._ A goofy smile came to my face. 'What are you smiling at? Is there something you find funny about your own sister's pain? I sometimes wonder why I married you, you know,' she spat.

'I don't,' I mumbled, hurt. My face fell and I could tell she was starting to soften.

'Ron,' she crooned. 'I didn't mean it like that; I just wished that you could be more understanding. I mean, obviously something has gone wrong with Harry, which is why Ginny is so upset. Surely you can understand, empathise? You're not totally cold hearted, Ron. I know you want to know what this is about as much as I do.'

_I love Hermione,_ I thought to myself, blissfully. I knew, in my mind, I'd decided to stay and hear Ginny out, of she would get to the point sometime today.

She had started whimpering and I could catch random words coming out of her mouth. 'Tonks,'... 'Harry,'... 'Early,'... 'Gone,'... and then she'd break down into tears. _How did Hermione stand this, when sometimes she acted like she couldn't stand me?_


	5. Chapter 4

Snape's POV.

I heard a knocking on my door. It was quite loud actually. The only person who would knock on my door was Bellatrix, and only because it was deemed polite; she'd let herself in straight afterwards. I moved to answer it, naturally looking through the peep hole (**Sorry, guys. Not entirely sure what it's called!**).

My mouth dropped wide open. _Harry Potter? At my door? _I started to laugh, thinking I'd finally gone mad.

'Snape! Let me in, I need to ask a favour of you!' he shouted at me. 'Please?' Okay, this was madness. Harry Potter? Here? Asking a favour of me?! No way.

'Get lost, Potter! I'm not taking the bait! You can go back home now!' I yelled back, not caring if the muggles either side of me heard.

'No, Snape. You don't understand. I hate it; I want to talk to Voldemort, now! Please, I don't know where he is right now. I'm desperate,' he said. _Should I believe him?_ I asked myself. This could be another plot to get rid of Voldemort, although I knew Potter, and he was no actor. Not really a creative mind either, to tell the truth.

I ran a hand through my hair, from the hairline to the back of my head, contemplating.

'Alright, Potter. I'll call him for you, but I must have your word that you'll stay here, and not scarper and leave me with his wrath! And I don't want your wand anywhere near you, either. Yes, that's it, give it to me. Lovely,' I said as he handed me his wand, the famous wand that had defeated my master so many times. 'Okay, now can I trust you? I need to go into the other room.'

'Why?' he demanded. 'Just touch that thing on your arm.' God, Potter was behind times.

'We have a new way of communicating now, Potter. Keep up; I thought you were in the order.'

'Was,' he told me. I was pretty curious to know what had happened there, but didn't press him for details at this moment. 'Are you sure about this, Potter? You know you're not His priority anymore, but I don't think he'd pass up the chance to kill you, unless you can serve a purpose, that is.'

'Of course I can serve a purpose. The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, gone over to the Dark Side. The fear that will instil, right?' He started laughing manically. _Okay, _I thought, _This is pretty scary. I have never, in my whole six years of teaching him ten years ago, seen him like this. He's hysterical, for God's sakes._

'What the hell is wrong with you, Potter? I thought you were the beacon of all that was good, the living memory of the almost-defeat of Voldemort? The front man of the ministry?'

'Can't a guy change his mind once in a while?' He asked, almost innocently.

'You realise it means death if you do that this side?' I asked, for some reason I felt I needed to ensure he knew all of the grisly facts of life before committing himself to either; dying now, or not 

being able to back out at a later stage. I felt almost parental. _Snap out of it, Severus._ I chastised myself.

'I'll be okay, Snape. I know what I'm letting myself in for; I've seen it enough times.' _I suppose he was right there_, I thought.


	6. Chapter 5

Snape's POV

This was so infuriating, why didn't he understand that once he was in, he wouldn't be able to back out. _He_ wouldn't let him. _If he lets him join in the first place, obviously,_ I thought. I sighed.

'Okay, Potter. Why are you doing this? Something gone wrong and you want to annoy some people? This isn't a game, you know. This is life and death, no turning back,' I said, trying to explain it as well as I could.

'Yeah. Yes, I know, Snape. What I don't know is whether Voldemort will kill me straight away, or wait for me to talk, first. Even then I don't know if he would want me, or if he just wants me dead. Okay? I have got the picture, I could die today, and I don't care.

'You realise you should touch yourself now, he wouldn't be pleased that you stood here having a chat with me, instead of telling him to get here. Although, I could try to keep that sec ret for you, if you were to let him know what I want _before_ he kills me. If you know what I mean?'

_This boy has guts, I'll give him that._ I thought. He really did know what he was getting himself into. I suppose, I owed it to Lilly to help him along a little. Even if it was in the wrong direction.

'Okay kiddo, are you sure? 'Cos once I "touch myself" he will come running, well, not in so many words. He'll be here quick, is the point.' _Damn it, Severus. Why?_

He sighed, 'I know what I'm doing, okay? The only question is, how?' he replied.

I ushered him over to a small room, a room only myself and Voldemort knew about. _And now Potter,_ I thought, wryly. I pushed the thought from my mind, hoping to have the calm appearance I would need to face the Dark Lord. After he was comfortable, I rolled back my sleeve and placed a forefinger on the mark. It burned momentarily, but was soon back to normal. I knew now, it was only a matter of time before the He came.

I sat down in my favourite chair to await His arrival, hoping he would come in high spirits from a recent conquest, and not brooding over how he had lost one. I sighed audibly, as I heard someone walking briskly up my driveway. That meant He _was _in a good mood, and wouldn't mind talking first.

'Snape,' said Voldemort. I hadn't even heard Him open the door. I opened my eyes from their closed state, and looked at Him.

'Sire,' I said, respectfully. 'I would like to show someone to you, but first, I must beg you to answer a question.'

'Go on, I am intrigued,' He said, in His slow drawl.

'Well, as we know, Harry Potter has remained a beacon of hope for the wizarding world since we failed to keep a hold on the ministry ten years ago,' I began.

'Why do you try to remind me of one of my biggest failures?' He interrupted.

'If you don't mind waiting, I feel certain that question shall be answered soon, sire. As you know, he has been living in his house, not often surfacing without the invisibility cloak, and it has been nigh-on impossible to glimpse him. Well, tonight, he came to me, sire, and-'

'What?' He demanded, 'Why was I not informed? Where has he gone? Are you working with him to plot my downfall, Snape? Avarda-'

'Sire! Please, wait! Hear me out before jumping to conclusions. There is no way for you to know where he has gone, without me alive, is there? And, yes, I know exactly where he is.

'He came to me, to ask of me a request. A request I would never have thought he would have been capable of.'

'What was that?' Voldemort asked.

'He asked to join us,' I said.


	7. Important!

_Hi, everyone. Right, I know that this hasn't been updated since... Well, a long time ago. I haven't exactly been keeping on top of any of my fics, bar a couple, recently._

_Admittedly, I didn't think anyone would want to, but it seems people do it on others I have been reading, butt... This fic is now up for adoption. If anyone would like to continue writing it, I will gladly let them as long as they triple check for grammar mistakes. (I hate them—even though I admit I make a couple of my own... *looks sheepish*) _

_But yeah,if anyone wants this, then just PM me._

_If more than one person wants it (unlikely), then I will choose depending on whether they have stories out, and the quality of them._

_I will post an author's not when they've been adopted letting everyone know who has it, in case they want to continue reading it._

_Thanks for all the support and commitment this story has received over it's time from you guys, and thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Even the flames because they help too. So thank you again, and again._

_If you're worrying about one of my other fics, and they don't have this notice, then I will be continuing those, unless of course you _really really_ want it. I may consider... Although more than likely it will be a resounding no. No harm comes from trying, however._

_Again, thank you for the support, and I hope you choose to adopt. Also, if you want you could read some of the others I am doing at the moment. Reviews are always welcome._


End file.
